


from my lips my sin is purged

by slvtherxn



Series: to be dumb and in love [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dick Jokes, Internal Monologues, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, boys being pretentious and dramatic, even is a barista, even is a drama queen, isak is cute and embarrassed, isak is his trainee, so you can read this without the others, the series is independent oneshots, they are both dumb and in love, this was meant to be a secret relationship fic but it takes them 3k to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slvtherxn/pseuds/slvtherxn
Summary: After Even's last relationship with his coworker ended quite messily, his boss has forbidden him from dating any more of her employees. It takes him ten seconds alone with his new trainee before he decides to date him in secret.





	from my lips my sin is purged

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb and silly, i hope u enjoy it  
> title from romeo and juliet as always

When Even arrives to work on Tuesday morning, there’s already someone in his spot, struggling to tie an apron around their neck. Even immediately steps backwards out of the back room, and whirls around straight to his boss. 

 

“Em, hi! Good morning,” He starts cheerily, trying to make up for the fact that he’s pretty sure she hates him. After the whole  _ Sonja  _ debacle (hear him out: it wasn’t  _ really  _ his fault… well, some of it was, but he had no idea she was going to break that mug and it wasn’t like he _ meant  _ for her to quit so dramatically; just because they broke up doesn’t mean she couldn’t work there, he doesn’t get why she made it such a big deal), she’s been rather angry with him.

 

True to his thoughts, she greets him back with a pleasant scowl. “Yes, Even?” 

 

He cringes internally. “Who’s in the back?” 

 

Finally, his boss starts to look slightly pleased, which if anything only frightens him further. “I hired a new trainee for you, remember? To replace Sonja.” 

 

“Oh,” Even responds dumbly. 

 

“Right,” she says, “So, get to it. Train him.”    
  
“Let’s hope he doesn’t fall in love with me too.” He makes a lame attempt at a joke, chuckling to himself. Twice in a row would be pretty hilarious, he thinks. Unfortunately for him, his boss does not find it funny. 

 

“If you date this one too, you’re fired,” she deadpans. “I’m not messing around. I won’t have any more screaming during your shifts, or smashed mugs on my floors, or upset teenagers crying in my office. Not again. Understand?”    
  


Even nods, shifting on his feet. “The screaming was mostly Sonja,” he jokes. 

  
“I’m serious.”    


  
He cringes. Either his jokes have gotten really bad, or she’s lost her sense of humor. “Right. Me too. I promise I won’t date him.” 

 

He regrets that promise about five seconds after he meets Sonja’s replacement. All it takes is the trainee quietly introducing himself as  _ Isak,  _ and Even suddenly wants to work anywhere else but here. He’s weak, okay? And his new trainee has golden blonde curls, and bright green eyes, and he always looks like a deer in headlights, which maybe Even shouldn’t find so endearing, but he can’t help himself. The impulsive part of his brain decides to quit his job right then, but he quickly smashes it with all the logical reasons he needs to keep it: tuition, his apartment rent, medications, food… the list goes on.

 

“It’s pretty simple,” he explains to Isak, reaching up to grab a mug from the shelf. “I’ll show you how to work the machines, and the register, and then we’ll swap off when you get comfortable with it.” 

 

“Um, okay.” Isak stands slightly behind him as Even explains how to work the buttons, instructions quickly turning into rambling, filling the silence. He takes the nearly finished latte out and picks up the pitcher of steamed milk, pouring it slowly in to make a nice design. 

 

“Um, do I have to do that?” Isak asks, his eyebrows scrunching together, “I’m not artistic. I don’t know how to make flowers, or whatever.” 

 

Even laughs, finishing off his latte tulip and offering the cup to Isak. “It’s not hard, you’ll get it.”    
  


Isak holds the warm mug between both of his hands, hesitating for a moment to look between it and Even. 

 

Even raises his eyebrows. “You don’t want to try it?” 

  
“It’s for me?” Isak asks, his eyes back on the milk flower. 

 

Even smiles. “Of course it’s for you!” He explains, turning away to put the milk back down, and to reset the machine. “It’s a welcome gift. How can I expect you to believe I’m the master barista if you don’t try my coffee?” 

  
  
He grins and looks back at Isak over his shoulder, just in time to catch the wild flush creeping up on Isak’s cheeks. 

 

“Right. I guess you have to prove your skills,” Isak replies, tipping the drink back to sip it. 

 

Even watches him hopefully, eyebrows raised and the ghost of a smile on his lips. He can’t help himself, really, his self control has completely been flung out of the window at this point. It only worsens when Isak hums, wiping foam from the corner of his mouth with his thumb. 

 

“Good?” Even asks, bouncing on his feet. 

 

“Mhmm.” Isak sips it again, meeting Even’s eyes to smile back at him. “It’s good,” he agrees, “I guess I can trust you to teach me now.” 

 

“Good!” Even grins. He holds Isak’s eyes a moment longer before going back to work. 

 

Isak spends most of the shift shadowing Even, following him around and retrieving things for him. It’s nice--- not at all awkward, like Even had thought it would be--- and the two of them fall into a comfortable routine. He almost forgets that they’ve just met, when Isak seems to know what Even needs when he’s only halfway finished asking, and when Even reminds Isak of things before Isak can say he’s forgotten. It’s so  _ easy,  _ the way they work together. In spite of Isak’s lack of coffee knowledge, and the way he’s mostly just watching as Even does the work, it feels like they’re a team. 

 

He tries to explain all of this to Mikael later, who proceeds to call Even dramatic, which Even can hardly take seriously as Mikael sighs rather dramatically himself.

 

“I think you just have a thing for coffee, dude… Like some weird barista kink.” 

 

Even chooses to ignore that, and sighs heavily. “What do I do?” 

 

Mikael pauses a moment, absorbing the question and mulling over his thoughts. It’s one of Even’s favorite things about him--- he can joke around, but he can also be very quiet and thoughtful. It’s a nice match, someone to think over his plans and veto the most ridiculous ones before he gets himself in loads of trouble. 

 

Eventually, Mikael shrugs. “Don’t date him?” 

  
  
Even mentally takes back everything nice he just thought about Mikael. “That’s your plan? Don’t date him?” 

 

Mikael waves his hands at Even in a vague gesture. “You need the job, right? It’s just a boy, Even. There’s plenty more of them.” 

 

Even drops his head into his hands. 

 

When he shows up to his next shift, Isak is already there and frowning at a coffee machine. The apron is tied around his neck, a perfect little bow that makes Even smile when he sees it. Isak places a mug underneath the spout, and pokes one of the buttons as if it’s going to attack him. Nothing happens. He jabs it again twice as hard. 

 

Even, having decided to make his appearance known and stop being a creep, ties his apron haphazardly around his waist before moving to join Isak by the machine. 

 

“Good morning!” He greets happily. Isak startles, nearly jumping out of his skin. His hand jolts back from the machine, which makes a weird creaking noise as it’s rocked from the force of his hand. 

 

“Fuck,” Isak shakes his head, embarrassed. “You scared me.” 

  
  
Even laughs, polite and happy and not at all mocking. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. What are you doing?” 

 

Isak shrugs. “Um…” He stalls for a moment, shaking his head. “I was trying to make the thing you showed me yesterday… for you. So you can see if I’m okay at it. But I think I fucked it up.”    
  


Even raises his eyebrows, impressed and amused. Fuck whatever Mikael told him, there’s no way that he can just not date Isak now, not when he’s making him coffee-- or trying to, anyways, which is just as good in Even’s book. “Let me see?” He offers, and Isak reluctantly steps back. 

 

It takes him ten seconds to realize what the problem is. His face immediately lights up in a grin. 

  
“What?” Isak asks, confused. 

 

“You forgot to refill the water,” Even explains, stupid grin still on his face. 

 

Isak groans loudly. “I’m such an idiot.”    
  


"No!” Even can’t help but laugh, though he quickly moves on to reassurances. “No, you’re fine. I didn’t show you that you had to do that yesterday, so. It’s on me.” He shrugs. 

 

Isak watches him a moment, and then nods, biting his lip to hold back a smile. “Okay,” he agrees, “We’ll say it’s your fault then.” 

 

Even refills the water, though he really could have had Isak do it. 

 

“Okay,” he steps back, smiles widely at Isak. “Try again.”    
  
Isak nods, his eyes narrowing and his expression suddenly determined. “Don’t look at me though, or I’m gonna fuck it up.” 

 

Even laughs but he complies, jokingly covering his eyes before turning away from Isak. 

 

As he arranges things for their shift, the coffee machine whirs in the background. It’s at least working now, he thinks. There’s not much else to do, and Isak is taking a  _ really  _ long time to make a latte. He’s half tempted to peek, but he’s a man of his word, alright, he won’t go back on it. 

 

“Yes!” Isak cheers happily from behind him. 

 

Taking that as his cue, Even turns back around, eyebrows raised and a question on his lips. “All done?” 

 

“All done,” Isak agrees. He holds both of his hands out, presenting Even with a steaming mug. “And it’s perfect,” he brags jokingly, “Probably better than yours.” 

 

“Better than  _ mine? _ ” Even asks, affronted, “But I’m the master barista!” 

 

“Yeah, well, move over,” Isak waves a hand at him, “I’m the master now.” 

 

Even laughs, his eyes crinkling and fond, amused by Isak’s competitiveness. He sips the latte— it’s burning hot, he should have waited— and hums appreciatively, even if he can’t really taste it due to his scorched taste buds. He does his best not to wince. 

 

“It’s amazing!” He praises dramatically, blowing on the top. “You’re a fast learner.” 

 

Isak flushes, but he quickly brushes it off and rolls his eyes, shrugging a little. “I told you,” he says, sticking his chin up. “I’m the master now.” 

 

“I am the master now,” Even quotes, lowering his voice dramatically. 

 

Isak just stares at him. 

 

“Captain Phillips?” 

 

Isak’s eyes roll so far back in his head that Even’s momentarily concerned for his health. Somehow he still finds it stupidly cute, which Mikael tells him is a big red sign that he’s in too deep. 

 

“If you think being bitched at is cute, you’ve lost your mind,” Mikael says, mug of tea in hand, “I thought we were trying to  _ not  _ date him.” 

 

“I can’t help it!” Even gestures wildly, nearly knocking his hands into a lady walking past their table. She glares at them, but he chooses to ignore it. He has bigger problems, okay, he doesn’t have time for that. 

 

Mikael, instead of laughing at him, pauses pensively. “You really like him?” 

 

Even nods. 

 

“And you think he likes you too?” 

 

He takes a moment to answer, pausing to think. “I think so,” he says carefully, “I’m not sure if he’s gay, but I think so.” 

 

“So ask if he’s gay,” Mikael points, sipping his tea, “And then go from there. If he’s not, then you’ve been stressing for no reason.” 

 

Even sighs. “How does everything sound so logical when you say it?” 

 

“I’m just smarter than you.” Mikael tries to keep a straight face, but he breaks into a grin. “You know, if he’s gay, you guys are basically like, coffee shop Romeo and Juliet. Star-crossed lovers, except the feud is between you and your bitchy boss.” 

 

Even’s eyes widen dramatically. “Holy fuck, you’re right.” He hadn’t even thought of it that way, but it makes it  _ so  _ much better. Maybe being forbidden lovers (okay, it sounds a little dramatic when he says it, and maybe Mikael was kidding, but his brain has completely spiraled at this point) is a good thing. Hear him out: Romeo and Juliet is the most epically romantic story ever. And he’s the most epically romantic  _ person _ ever. If Isak’s as into him as he’s into Isak, then it looks like he’s just found his Romeo. 

 

“Oh no,” Mikael deadpans, “I can see the pretentious wheels turning in your head.” 

 

“I gotta go.” Even quickly shuffles his things into his bag, grinning stupidly at his best friend. “Early shift tomorrow!” 

 

“Call me after, so I know you didn’t do anything stupid!” Mikael calls after him as he leaves the cafe. 

 

True to his word, Even’s (and Isak’s) shift starts at half past six, thirty minutes before they open. He’s a bit early, if only out of eagerness to see Isak and his well known trait of being a morning person. 

 

Isak isn’t there when he arrives, but he stumbles in just before he’s meant to clock in, eyes still heavy with sleep and dressed comfortably in a grey hoodie. He looks so sweet that Even (in the midst of cleaning a cappuccino maker) completely forgets what he had been doing in order to stare at Isak as he yawns. 

 

“Good morning!” He greets happily, once he’s gotten his shit together. “You’re right on time.” 

 

“Mmmpph,” Isak mumbles incoherently back, rubbing his eyes. 

 

Even laughs. He’s sure that Isak couldn’t get cuter at this point if he tried. 

 

“How are you so awake?” Isak complains, grumpiness leaking back into his voice, “It should be a crime to be at work this early.” 

 

“Once I had to come in at four,” Even comments, unhooking their aprons from the hooks. 

 

“Four?!” Isak exclaims, his face scrunching up. “I don’t want this job anymore.” 

 

Even grins, passing Isak his apron over. Isak, though he sighs heavily, takes his time in tying it around his neck in a perfect little bow that makes Even smile when he sees it. 

 

Even ties his own haphazardly around his waist, looking up to find Isak already staring back at where he’s just tied the apron. At first he thinks it’s because he’s tied it so messily when Isak’s is so neat, but Isak’s line of gaze is nowhere near his messy knot. He mentally panics (oh god, Isak is practically staring at his crotch, what the fuck is he meant to do here, why is he even looking in the first place, should he make a dick joke, that seems inappropriate but seriously, what else is he meant to do?) but somehow manages to somewhat keep his cool, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Isak in front of him. 

 

Isak snaps out of it, his face flushing red. He clears his throat somewhat awkwardly, pointing to Even’s hip. “I like your pin.” 

 

Even nearly dies on the inside. How could he have forgotten about the  _ pin _ ? He’d just pinned it on there yesterday, figuring it would be nice to add to his uniform. Feeling like a bit of an idiot, his face flushes with relief. “Thanks,” he smiles, tilting his head. 

 

“I’m gay,” Isak blurts out, and then his eyes widen comically. “I mean… I don’t have a pin, though.” 

 

Even takes a deep breath to collect himself. He doesn’t want to embarrass Isak, but he’s gone a bit stupid with happiness.  _ There it is,  _ he screams in his head, trying to send a telepathic signal to Mikael. He didn’t even have to do anything to get Isak to say it.

 

“Maybe you should get one,” he supplies unhelpfully, his voice weird and wavering with the effort to keep from laughing.

 

“Um, I don’t know,” Isak mumbles, clearly embarrassed, but Even’s head is already spinning with ideas. 

 

“I have to do it,” He tells Mikael on their couch later, who tosses his hands up in surrender. 

 

“Okay. I support you.” Mikael agrees, “As long as you update me, because I’m invested now.” 

 

It’s fairly easy terms to agree with. Even was definitely going to spew everything to Mikael later anyways— having to listen to his dramatics is a fair price for getting to be his closest friend. 

 

Isak and Even dive quickly into a comfortable routine at their job over the next few shifts. Isak isn’t so clueless anymore, and so he can mostly make the drinks by himself while Even talks to the customers, takes orders and draws cute things on the ones that are to-go cups. He hadn’t been lying when he’d said Isak is a fast learner, and he definitely doesn’t miss dealing with boiling hot coffee, not when he’s been burned one too many times. 

 

With closing time just around the corner, Even hands his last customer her to-go cup, complete with a cute sketch of a smaller to-go cup. She leaves happily, and Even starts to close the register, when Isak curses loudly from the back room. 

 

His curiosity getting the best of him, he peeks his head around the corner to see Isak with a ridiculously grumpy expression and one hand cradled to his chest. 

 

“Everything alright?” He asks, deciding  _ fuck it,  _ he might as well forget about the register and check up on Isak here. 

 

“Stupid machine burned me,” Isak complains, “I hate cappuccinos. They're just foamy milk _ bullshit. _ ” His lower lip juts out in a cute (dramatic) pout. “Coffee isn’t even _ good. _ ” 

 

Even hums sympathetically, though Isak’s sudden hatred of coffee makes him smile, considering Isak drank nearly a gallon of it this morning. “Can I see?” He asks, walking over and outstretching his hand. 

 

Isak willingly gives Even his hand, a blister beginning to form just beneath his thumb. 

 

Even looks it over, though he hasn’t got the first clue about first aid. “These things have burned me a lot,” he tells Isak, “So I know how to make it better.” 

 

“How?” Isak asks. 

 

Even lifts his head to look at Isak again. He smiles, before dropping Isak’s hand. Leaning in, he cups Isak’s face and quickly kisses him on the mouth. It’s only a few seconds, and Isak tenses, but when Even pulls back he feels like he could fly. His face splits into a wide grin, not even trying to fight it. 

 

“Better?” He asks, as if Isak’s burn is the only reason to kiss him. 

 

Isak looks far too stunned to answer, simply staring wide-eyed at Even. 

 

For a moment Even thinks he’s done something wrong. After all, Isak’s gone completely unresponsive. He’s back to his deer in headlights look from their first day. 

 

But very slowly, Isak breaks into a grin. He scoffs, as if trying to cover up his happiness. “How would  _ that  _ make it better?” He asks, wobbling his head side to side, trying hard to fight off his wild smile. 

 

“Did it?” Even raises his eyebrows, amused and thrilled by the quick change in Isak’s demeanor, from angry to lovestruck in a matter of seconds. 

 

“I don’t know,” Isak shrugs, trying to play innocent, “I think you might have to try again.” 

 

Even lunges forward to kiss him again, and this time Isak is ready for it, his arms winding around Even’s neck, one even pulling at his hair. 

 

It only occurs to him several hours later that he might want to tell Isak about the fact that they’re not supposed to be dating. Just in case Isak tries to kiss him in front of their boss, and he ends up getting fired. Which… does not sound fun. 

 

The talk goes surprisingly well— Isak laughs, asks if he’s serious, and laughs again when Even explains that yes, the mug was actually thrown at him and no, it was not his fault. And then, okay maybe it was a little bit his fault but he just started it, he didn’t think it was going to go that far. 

 

Then he tells Isak that he needs this job, and Isak offers to quit. 

 

“I don’t even really want this job,” Isak says, “My roommate forced me to get it. I can just quit.” 

 

“Oh, no,” Even shakes his head, “I don’t want you to quit.” He intentionally pauses for dramatic effect, to keep the suspense up. 

 

It works. Isak narrows his eyes slightly, waves a hand. “Okay…? So what?” 

 

“We could just keep it a secret from her.” He raises his eyebrows, committed to getting his forbidden romance fantasy. 

 

“Isn’t she going to find out?” Isak asks, “She comes back here all the time.” 

 

Even grins despite his best efforts not to. “We’d have to be careful.” 

 

Isak smiles back. He shrugs. “Okay. Sounds fun.” 

 

If he wasn’t already sure that Isak is his soulmate, he’s definitely sure now.  

 

“He just  _ agreed? _ ” Mikael exclaims, when Even inevitably tells him later. “Maybe you’re right.” 

 

Mikael is just joking, because it’s ridiculous to think someone’s your soulmate after only knowing them a few weeks. 

 

Even is not joking at all.

 

Isak comes over for dinner, and it’s fun. It’s  _ easy.  _ Even makes a dumb pasta dish and puts way too much cheese in it, and Isak makes fun of him and calls it terrible (he still eats it, though. Because he’s nice like that). They watch a film from Even’s wonderful (pretentious, if you ask Isak) collection, and he can’t even be upset when Isak falls asleep on his shoulder halfway through. It’s  _ sweet.  _ It’s nice. It’s good. 

 

He doesn’t wake Isak up. They sleep uncomfortably on the couch (though secretly, even though his arm has been asleep for an hour, Even thinks it’s  _ super  _ comfortable). 

 

And in the morning, they carpool to work. Which might have been a mistake. 

 

“Did you ride here with Isak?” His boss asks, the second that Isak steps away to get his apron. 

 

“What?” Even stalls. He has to have a good excuse stored somewhere… Isak got a flat tire, and he just happened to drive by? They just found out they live really close together, and Even cares  _ deeply  _ about the environment? 

 

She raises her eyebrows. 

 

“I’m trying to cut down on my carbon footprint,” Even says much too seriously. 

 

He’s saved by Isak’s return, clad in his perfectly tied apron. His boss eyes the two of them, and heads out. Isak’s apron reminds him of the thing he’d shoved in his pocket this morning, and he turns with a bright grin just as Isak starts their first set of tasks. 

 

“I got you something,” he announces.

 

Isak looks surprised, and then bashful, and then suspicious. It’s a whirlwind. Even loves it.  “What?” 

 

He digs around in his pocket, fingers closing over the cool metal. “Now we match,” he smiles, presenting Isak with a little gay pride pin to match his own pansexual one. 

 

Isak’s face changes again, back to bashful, just a tad embarrassed. “Really?” 

 

Even crosses the room in two long steps, grinning. “Yeah, really.” He tilts his head, a silent question in his eyes. 

 

Isak nods, and so Even sticks the pin on the left breast of his apron. He steps back to admire his work— it’s lovely, of course, and Isak’s flushing cheeks really completes the look. “There,” he decides, “It looks really good.”  _ Isak  _ looks really good. Not that he doesn’t always, but there’s something about his reaction to the tiniest gift that sends Even’s heart (and his brain) flying out of his body. 

 

“Doesn’t it make things a little… obvious, though?” Isak asks after a moment, ripping Even from his lovestruck thoughts. 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“That we’re together, I mean. If we have matching pins.” 

 

“They’re not matching,” Even decides simply, “They’re different. Yours is the gay pride one, and mine—“ 

 

“You’re the one who said we were matching,” Isak argues, just to be difficult. “‘Now we match’,” he lowers his voice dramatically to imitate Even, who laughs loudly, his eyes closed. 

 

“Is that what I sound like?” 

 

“That’s exactly what you sound like,” Isak insists, biting back a smile. He puts his Even voice back on, shaking his head a little, “Isak, you’re so cool. Isak, I love your hair. Isak, try my bad pasta, do you like it?” 

 

Even tosses his head back and laughs. “Did you, though? Because if I remember correctly, then—“ 

 

He quickly cuts himself off at the sound of loud stomping, humming nonchalantly like a sitcom character and widening his eyes comically at Isak. 

 

“Oh, right, thanks for reminding me how to make a latte,” Isak says loudly, trying to save them but somehow overdoing it. “I always forget the… the… foamy... foam shit.” 

 

Even shrugs. “... Milk? No problem, I’m sure you’ll get it soon.” 

 

Isak blinks, pretending to have just noticed their boss standing in between them. “Oh, hi, Natalie!” 

 

Even blinks, pretending to have just noticed her as well. “Are we open yet?”

 

“Yes, we’re open,” she snaps, “And we have a  _ queue.  _ Honestly, Even, the one day I come in—“ 

 

“It’s my bad.” Isak interrupts. Even winces slightly; okay, not a good start. “I couldn’t remember how to make—“ 

 

“The foamy foam shit. Yeah, I heard. Just do your jobs, will you? It’s all I ask.” 

 

“Yes, Sargeant,” Even says, and the glare he gets from his boss is well worth the giggle he gets from Isak. 

 

It continues going surprisingly well for two people who can’t keep their hands off each other. Isak brushes his hand against Even’s underneath the counter, Even steals glances at Isak from across the room. 

 

Mikael asks if it’s living up to his secret romance dreams. “Of course it is,” Even responds, waving the to-go cup of tea in his hand. “We’re the Romeo and Juliet of coffee shops.” 

 

“With less dying?” Mikael asks hopefully. 

 

Even smiles. “Less dying. But just as many sword fights.” 

 

Mikael punches him in the stomach. 

 

Despite the fact that it’s going surprisingly well, they’re bound to get caught. Even can’t help the lovestruck grin on his face whenever Isak is around, and Isak’s expression gets all soft and gooey when Even smiles at him. They spend more time together than they do apart: before work, after work, during their shifts. Even can hardly remember the last night he’s spent  _ without  _ Isak. 

 

“How long do we have until work?” Isak will ask in the morning. 

 

“Thirty minutes,” Even tells him. 

 

“Not enough,” Isak says, just as Even says, “It’s enough.” 

 

Even wins, of course, and they’re twenty minutes late, but who’s counting? 

 

“You’re late,” his boss barks, because of course she comes in on the days when he’s stumbling in late with Isak, shirt half unbuttoned. 

 

“Um, yeah,” Even says, doing the last button on his shirt, running a hand through his floppy hair. “Traffic was…  _ whew.  _ Just crazy. Totally… insane.” 

 

“My alarm didn’t go off,” Isak pipes up unhelpfully, but it seems to get her to leave them alone. 

 

“That was close,” Even comments, concentrated on tying his apron. 

 

“I love working with you,” Isak says, “So we can’t get caught.” 

 

Even’s knees sway slightly at how casually Isak says things like that. He nods, smiling before he can stop himself and crossing the room in three steps. 

 

“I love working with you too,” he murmurs, cupping both of Isak’s cheeks and planting a kiss on his mouth. It’s meant to be chaste— he can’t risk too much, they’re at work— but Isak wraps his arms around Even’s neck and threads both hands into his hair, tugging and pulling him closer. 

 

He smiles slightly into it, almost ruining the kiss, but Isak dives back in. 

 

Even nearly jumps out of his skin when someone clears their throat from behind him. It still takes him a moment to pull away from Isak, his hand lingering on Isak’s face. Isak, love-drunk and dazed, looks pouty at being interrupted. 

 

His boss crosses both of her arms. “Seriously?” She asks, her voice pointedly directed to Even, “You know that I have to fire—“ 

 

“I quit!” 

 

Isak’s voice is loud enough to startle Even, and apparently their boss, who looks at him as if he has two heads. He pulls back, clearing his throat. “Um, I quit. So you don’t have to fire Even.” 

 

It takes Even a moment to realize what he’s done, and then his heart leaps out of his chest and into Isak’s hands. He literally swoons (it’s a real thing, he thinks, how else is he supposed to explain that his legs have turned to liquid?) and despite the fact that his boss is right there, he leans in enthusiastically and kisses Isak again. 

 

“Holy shit,” he breathes, “That was so romantic.” 

 

Isak rolls his eyes, but giggles, as if he’s embarrassed. He tilts his chin up, kissing Even a second time. “I know, right? I felt like—“ 

 

His boss clears her throat again, both of them having forgotten she was there, literally two feet in front of them. 

 

“Sorry,” Even apologizes, but he kisses Isak a third time (who can blame him?) anyways. It’s just a stupid job (that Isak had said he didn’t want in the first place) but he feels a bit like a damsel in distress, and Isak is the handsome knight in shining armor who’s saved him. He has to pay Isak back, right? And what’s the point of this job if Isak isn’t here to be with him?

 

He pulls back from Isak long enough to look at his boss. “Actually, I qui—“ 

 

“No,” Isak interrupts, “No, you’re not doing that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading if you got this far xx you can find me on tumblr at slvtherxn and comment below or message me those fic requests/prompts... i’ll write anything you want that is evak/elu and mostly happy


End file.
